The Club!
by Sar-T
Summary: A girl locked in an old club & a boy who comes to investigate it. "What are you doing here?" "Who are you?" "I'm Luna. Who are you?" "I'm Elliot & I’m looking for why this place closed down" "Didn’t you hear?" "Yes. I heard." Crime involved.
1. The Story Of Club Midnight Shadow!

**The Club!**

* * *

"You called for me sir?" A boy around eighteen asked.

"Yes Elliot, I did." A big guy said.

"Well sir?" Elliot asked.

"I want you to investigate this old Club in Aomori." The boss said.

"But sir we're in Hiroshima, that's 634 miles from here, which is about a three and a half day drive with rest stops." Elliot explained calmly.

"Then you better get going." The boss said calmly.

"What's so important about this club?" Elliot asked interested that a club would interest him so much.

"I was hoping you would ask that. Trisha!" The boss called.

"Yes Caleb?" Trisha asked as she walked into the room.

"Would you be a dear and tell Elliot about Club Moonlight Shadow. I have a meeting." Caleb asked politely.

"Sure. I'd love to. Have a seat." Trisha said softly leading Elliot to a desk, making him sit in a chair, while Caleb left for his meeting.

"Ok so why am I to go to Club Moonlight Shadow? And what's it all about?" Elliot asked once again.

"Caleb wants you to go to Club Moonlight Shadow because it is pretty much haunted." Trisha said flat out.

"Haunted?" Elliot asked in disbelief.

"Yes. You don't believe it do you?" Trisha asked.

"No, not really. I never did believe in ghosts or things like that. I stopped believing in all that when I was ten." Elliot said straight out.

"Well you may not believe it now but when you hear what I have to say you might think differently." Trisha said softly.

"Really? Well intrigue me." Elliot challenged.

"Ok. About three years ago Club Moonlight Shadow was a fantastic club filled with dancing, drinks and other things…" Trisha started.

**Flashback:**

Club Moonlight Midnight was having its biggest night of the year…New Years and there were hundreds of people were there.

There was one family there that was always there, but this time they had brought their fourteen-year-old daughter.

The family consisted of father Luther, mother Luanne, eldest brother Lenny, elder twin brothers Lee and Lei, eldest sister Lucy, elder sister Lana and now the youngest sibling of them Luna.

Luther was a very popular accountant and great father, while his wife Luanne was a very popular store owner, cook and a lovely mother.

Lenny the oldest was twenty-two, junior in collage, great in football, basketball, baseball, softball and hockey, had a beautiful wife Elli.

Lee and Lei the twins and second oldest were twenty, freshmen in collage, good at football, hockey, softball, baseball, lacrosse, soccer, basketball, kickball, cross-country and track and field, had beautiful twin fiancées Nina and Mina.

Lucy the oldest daughter was eighteen, just got out of school, great at dancing, acting, volleyball, badminton, tennis, cheerleading and being a leader, has a great boyfriend, the former head football team Jayden.

Lana the middle daughter was sixteen, junior in high school, great at just about all sports except tennis and volleyball and has a great boyfriend Garret.

Then Luna the youngest of all of them was fourteen, supposed to be a freshman in high school but graduated collage when she was twelve, good at strategies, writing, reading, singing, dancing, writing songs, playing guitar, math, science, history, geography, biology and chemistry, not good in physical activities, and single.

That night was special for them, all of them except for Luna who didn't like the looks or feeling of Club Midnight Shadow; she got a bad feeling there.

"Come on Luna, it'll be fun." Luanne said as they stepped into the club.

"Yeah nothings gonna happen here." Luther said as they got her in there.

"We've been her a hundred times before." Lee said taking Mina to the dance floor.

"Yeah and we've always come home alive." Lei said taking Nina to the dance floor.

"The worst thing to happen was the DJ broke his leg." Lenny said going to the bar.

"Yeah and that was because he slipped on some ice." Lucy said as she went dancing.

"Everything will be ok, don't let them scare you." Lana said going to hang Garret.

So after ten minutes Luna went to a corner and sat there until it was time to go.

What she didn't know was that she wasn't going to leave.

About half an hour later a boy with dark hair came up to her and asked her to dance.

"Umm. Sure ok…it's just a dance." Luna said as she let the boy lead her to the floor.

So they danced for three songs and then he bought her a soda.

"So you're a great dancer. Now that we danced and got to know one another how would you like to have some fun?" The boy asked.

"Excuse me? What do you want to do?" Luna asked shocked.

"You know…fun…" The boy said sliding close to her.

"I don't even know you." Luna said getting up to leave but the boy grabbed her wrist and dragged her to some room and locked the door and then pushed her to the bed.

"You are a feisty one aren't you?" The boy asked crawling on top of her.

"No! Get off of me!" Luna screamed to the boy. He had never given her his name, nor had she given him hers.

"Stop screaming! I'm gonna have fun with you whether you like it or not!" The boy said evilly removing her clothes and then his.

"No don't do this, please!" Luna begged and cried as she struggled against him.

"Shut up you bitch!" The boy yelled slapping her hard across the face.

After he slapped her he began to have his way with her and after he was done and redressed himself he thanked her.

"Thanks for the good time. You were great. Now to get rid of you and everybody else." He said evilly.

All she did was cry as he redressed her.

He then left the room. Not fifteen minutes later the whole place went up in flames.

**End Flashback:**

"Everybody in Club Midnight Shadow died that night, even the boy who raped Luna. The only thing Luna's and the boy's body were never found. All the other bodies were found except those two and Club Midnight Shadow is up once again." Trisha said finishing up the story.

"That poor innocent girl. What kind of sick bastard would do that?" Elliot said softly at first, and then began to get pissed.

"Yeah I know. Now do you believe it's haunted?" Trisha asked.

"Haunted no. Crime yes. I'm going to figure this out." Elliot said determined.

"Ok, you'll see what we're talking about." Trisha said as Elliot headed out to his place to get ready.

**At Elliot's Place:**

Once Elliot got to his place he started packing. Several pairs of shirts both long-sleeved and short-sleeved, several pairs of shorts and pants, socks, boxers, toothbrush, toothpaste, brush and comb, chokers, his cats Neko and Kyo and their things.

That night he went to bed thinking of Luna, with Neko and Kyo by his side.

The next morning he was off…

* * *

Well there you go.

What'cha think?

Tell me.

Review.


	2. Warnings!

**Warnings!**

* * *

We last left off with Elliot who was leaving to go to Aomori to go check out an old abandoned club, Club Moonlight Shadow…

Let's continue shall we?

Elliot had been in his car for three days now, but had made some rest stops.

He had stopped at two hotels and nine different restaurants for breakfast, lunch and dinner.

Elliot had almost reached his destination when he ran out of gas…near a gas station luckily.

When Elliot went to pay for the gas that he had purchased he had asked how to find Club Midnight Shadow

"Why do you want to know where Club Midnight Shadow is boy?" A man, a local asked.

"Its business. My boss wants me to check it out.

"Well I think you should tell your boss that it's a bad idea and that he should forget about it." Another man, not a local said.

"I can't...I can't. He wants the information on the old club." Eliot said.

"Does he know it's haunted?" The lady at the counter asked.

"You guys believe it's haunted too?" Elliot asked.

"So he does believe, but you don't?" The lady at the counter asked again.

"Yes he does believe, but I don't, no. I believe that it was a crime, not haunted." Elliot said flat out.

"Well you got that right…there was a crime there. The crime that took my family away, but I too believe that Club Midnight shadow is cursed. A man said coming out of the shadows.

"Your family?" Elliot asked the man as he looked at Elliot suspiciously.

"Yes my family…My son, daughter-in-law, grandchildren and granddaughter-in-law." The man said simply.

"Leonard? What are you doing?" A lady asked coming out of the shadows.

"I'm telling this boy what happened three years to our family Loraine." The man, Leonard said.

"What? Why?" Loraine asked with tears in her eyes.

"His boss sent him to get information on the place, so I'd figure I'd tell him myself" Leonard said softly.

"Fine…but I don't wanna hear it…I'm going back to the back. If your boss knows so much about Club Midnight Shadows he wouldn't have sent someone, let alone a boy to go get information on that place of hell." Loraine said strictly.

"Well his secretary told me what happened that night." Elliot said.

"What she tell you?" Leonard and Loraine asked.

"She told me about the family, your family, how the youngest, Luna didn't like the looks of it, but they told her everything would be fine, but she ended up getting raped. Then the guy who raped her set the club on fire, killing everybody there including Luna and himself." Elliot said softly.

"Oh no, he didn't set the club on fire…The club set itself on fire." Leonard said sharply.

"It's a cursed place! Do not go there!" Loraine warned as she and Leonard went to the back.

"I'd listen to 'em boy. They know what they're talking about. When they first found out about the club they didn't believe it was haunted…" One of the locals said.

"What made them change their minds?" Elliot asked interested.

"They went there to see if they could locate Luna's and the guy's remains, but couldn't, then they saw and heard the stuff in the club start to go back to how it used to be…in perfect condition." The local finished.

"Yeah ok…can you please just tell me how to get there?" Elliot asked.

"We can." "Yeah, we'll be glad to." A girl with pink hair brown eyes and a boy with green hair and ember eyes said…

"Great thanks." Elliot said.

"No problem. I'm Zoey and this is my boyfriend." The pink haired girl, Zoey said taking Elliot's hand and shook it.

"Yeah…We know exactly where it is. I'm Dren and as Zoey said I'm her boyfriend." The green haired boy, Elliot said grabbing Elliot's hand and shook it.

"Umm…Not to be rude or anything, but why are you so willing to take me to Club Midnight Shadow?" Elliot asked.

"Oh that's simple. We along with a bunch of our friends have been wanted to go there since our best friend was lost to us there." Zoey and Dren said together.

"Luna." Elliot said softly.

"Yes." Dren said softly.

"Why her? She didn't deserve that! Not at all. I hope the guy suffered a lot for what he did! Luna was my best friend!" Zoey said breaking down, while Dren started comforting her.

After she was calm Zoey apologized, and Elliot said it was fine.

"Well we better be going. Do you wanna walk or what?" Dren asked.

"I have my car if you want to drive there, wherever." Elliot said simply.

"That'd be great. Well let's get going." Zoey and Dren said as they stated leaving.

"Wait! If you insist on going take these, they're on the house." The lady at the counter said handing them rope, flashlights and other things…condoms.

"Thanks…" The three said heading out…

* * *

Well there you go.

What'cha think?

Tell me.

Review.

Next chapter will be called "Meet The Gang & Club Midnight Shawdow!"

Write Soon, Sar T.


	3. Meeting The Gang & Club Moonlight Shadow

Sorry it took me so long to update…but here's the next chapter…

* * *

"Where are we meeting the others again?" Elliot asked taking directions from Dren.

"Just down the road and to the left." Dren answered to him.

"Ok." Elliot said driving.

About five minutes later they saw a group of people standing there.

"We're here!" Zoey announced happily.

"What took you guys so long and who's he?" A girl with blue hair asked pointing at Elliot annoyed.

"This is Elliot. He's going to Club Moonlight Shadow with us?" Zoey and Dren said.

"Why? This was just supposed to be friends going to honor our dead friend." The blue haired girl snapped.

"You mean Luna." Elliot said annoyed.

"How do you know Luna?" A shy green haired girl asked.

"I don't. My boss's secretary told me about it. That's why I'm here in the first place. He asked me to take a look and get information on Club Moonlight Shadow." Elliot said simply.

"Plus he's our only way there." Zoey said.

"Well, him, Wesley and Sardon." Dren said.

"What do you mean?" The blue haired girl asked.

"They're the only ones with cars." Dren said.

"We do need more than two cars don't we?" The shy green haired girl asked.

"Yeah…I guess…" The blue haired girl said.

"Well…I guess we should introduce you to everybody." Dren said as he looked at Zoey.

"Right, everybody this Elliot. Elliot these are our friends. The snobby one with blue hair is Corina and the guy next to her is her boyfriend Scotty. The shy girl with green hair is Bridget. The guy with long brown hair next to Bridget is Wesley. The youngest two are Kiki, she's the one with short yellow hair and the boy is Tarb. The two with the purple hair are Renee and Sardon. The one with long yellow hair is Brie (Berry) and the boy with her is Tyson. Finally the girl with short red hair is Ruby and the guy with her is Nick." Zoey said pointing to everybody one by one.

"Nice to meet you." Elliot said simply.

"Yeah, likewise." The others said.

"So…how are we going to do this?" Bridget asked.

"Well…if Elliot wouldn't mind Dren, Kiki, Tarb and I could go with him." Zoey said simply looking at Elliot.

"Fine with me." Elliot said then asked, "So what about the others?"

"Sardon, Renee, Corina, Scotty, Brie and Tyson can go together. And then Wesley, Bridget, Ruby and Nick can go together." Dren said.

"Fine by us." Everybody said as they got into their assigned vehicles.

It took about half an hour to get to Club Moonlight Shadow, but they got there.

"So this is it huh?" Elliot asked.

"Yep." Zoey sighed.

"Doesn't look so run down or like it's been burnt down either." Elliot said a little skeptical.

"Yeah, I know. You should've seen it two years ago when it burnt to the ground." Zoey said looking down…

* * *

Well there you go.

What'cha think?

Tell me.

Review.

Next chapter will be called "Going In!"

Write Soon, Sar T.


End file.
